winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Fox Swift
Sire: }} Mother: }} Brother: }} Sister: }} |pup = Cub Swift |adult = Fox Swift |past = Hunter, Head Hunter |current = Alpha |status = Living }}Fox Swift is a orange-red male fox with a snow-white muzzle, belly, chest, and tipped tail and fiery, dark amber eyes. Personality Fox Swift is a calm, intelligent fox. He is patient and willing to explain and answer whatever questions his packmates may have. Fox Swift doesn't expect his packmates to respect him just because he's higher ranking, but because he acts in a way that deserves respect. His honesty with his friends and family means that they trust him, and look to him for guidance. Backstory and Facts *He was named for his quick, rapid and speedy movements, which allowed him to move up to Headhunter. *His only living littermate is Fox Ivy, but the two were not close because he felt ashamed to be related to such a gossiping chatterbox. ** It is later revealed that he let the pack believe this. The true reason he avoided his sister is because she accidentally got their youngest sister killed during an argument. *After her death Fox Swift began to feel guilty for previously feeling ashamed that they were related. *Even though he has been offered higher positions of power in the Fox Pack, he always refuses them because he is worried that he will become more focused on power then his family, just as he did with Cub Yarrow. * He rarely shows his feelings in order to maintain a calm facade. This habit comes from his less-then-happy childhood, the death of his brother Cub Yarrow and can occasionally make him seem uncaring, however, he doesn't believe in showing his true emotions to anyone lest it leads to disaster. * He is mildly allergic to plants that smell of vanilla, like golden dewdrop and yellow-pine. Quotes :Fox Sharp lead Fox Swift and Fox Rain into the meadow. He could smell that a deer had been there previously, but couldn't see one now. "Spread out and track the area." He ordered. ― Fox Swift hunts with Fox Sharp and Fox Rain :"Everyone needs to calm down. Fox Mother didn't die so we could bicker over blame and who should lead." Fox Swift interrupted, pushing himself into the conversation. "You, shame on you for dishonoring her death by trying to take over the fox pack." He turned to his gaze onto Martha. "And shame on both of you for trying to bring up the past when we should be focusing on the present." He looked at Thunder and Lightning. "No one fox, coyote, or dog is fit to lead us when we are so clearly still divided. Blame shifting and arguments do nothing to help this fragile alliance. This is not what she would have wanted. Now I know Fox Mother is gone, and we will never know what she intended, but I knew her, and she would be disgusted by the way you are all acting." ― Fox Swift stops the Wild Pack and Fox Pack's arguments :"You sound like Fox Mother." Lily grunted to Swift. :"Only difference is that /she/ was a leader, I am not. " Fox Swift said, his voice irritated. ― Fox Swift arguing with Lily :Fox Swift shuffled his paws, debating whether or not to speak to speak to the black-and-white farm dog. "Moon, as Alpha you shouldn't lead hunts, we need you here." He said, hoping that she would understand. '' :''Moon blinked and tilted her head back. "I suppose you're right. Being Alpha is a somewhat new experience to me. I guess I still thinking like a hunter. Would you like to take over?" :Fox Swift nodded and left, Arrow, Beetle, and Growl trailing behind him. /She's still got a lot to learn. But better her then Martha./ He forced down a growl and kept going. ― Fox Swift advises Moon :"What I have against you? /You/ never liked me. From the moment I joined Fox Mother's pack, you've had something against me." Fox Swift snarled. ― Fox Swift argues with Fox Sharp Family Tree Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Alphas